Post Temple Life
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: This is a fic about how Ahsoka Tano feels after she leaves the Jedi temple. some minor Rex/Ahsoka shipping. Please review!


**Update!** I had to delete the lyrics for copy write issues so you can just listen to her song while you read, how's that?

Hey y'all! This fic is about how Ahsoka feels after she left the Jedi Temple in the season 5 Finale. There's also some Rex/ Ahsoka in there somewhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars

* * *

Ahsoka walked down the streets of the Coruscant under levels. She was furious at her master for not trusting her, the council for not believing her, and Barriss for betraying her. '_But who needs them?'_ She thought as she walked into a cantina.

She sat down in a corner and didn't order anything. She didn't have anything because Jedi weren't allowed to have possessions. She didn't have a home or family to go to either. She suddenly felt helpless. She sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had lost everything. '_Oh stop it! If you keep thinking like this you won't be able to go on!_' She told herself. She pulled herself together and walked to the bar to get a drink.

"Whaddaya want?" The bartender asked.

"Whatever you have that isn't alcoholic." She responded. Just then, a rather sketchy man came up to her.

"Her girl, wanna go to my place?" He asked, menacingly grabbing her arm.

"No." Ahsoka stated before force pushing him into the nearest wall. The man got up and ran at her with a switch blade. Ahsoka flipped him over her back onto a table, shattering glasses and a bottle.

"Sorry about the mess." Ahsoka said, tossing the bartender a credit chip. She walked out of the cantina and smiled to herself. That was the first time she didn't have to obey the rules. '_This might not be so bad_' She thought to herself. Though she shouldn't get into the habit of starting bar fights and tavern brawls.

Asajj Ventress had told her where her apartment was "in case anything happens" she had said. Well something definitely happened. Ahsoka found the right door number and knocked. The door opened a crack.

"Hello?" Came Ventress's voice.

"It's me, Ahsoka." She said.

"Well, it appears your master betrayed you too. Come on in." Ventress said, opening the door the rest of the way.

Ahsoka walked in. It was nicer than she expected it to be. If Ahsoka had to rate it on a scale of five stars she would go three and a half.

"Do you want some cafe to drink, you look terrible." Ventress asked. Ahsoka was surprised at how nice the ex-Sith was being to her. She smiled to herself wondering what Anakin would do if he knew where she was.

Just then there was a pounding on the door. Both girls looked up.

"This is the Republic with an arrest warrant for Asajj Ventress! Open up!" Yelled the voice of a clone outside.

"We can take them." Ventress whispered. Ahsoka nodded uneasily. Ventress used the force to open the door. Immediately the troops ran in. The on in the lead looked very familiar to Ahsoka...

"Rex?!" She exclaimed.

"Commander- I mean Ahsoka?!" Rex exclaimed upon seeing her. Ventress had already started attacking clones. Ahsoka had her eyes locked with the visor of Rex's helmet. By the time she forced herself to look away, Ventress was done fighting everybody else.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ventress called, making a run for the door. Ahsoka followed, but not without giving one last smile to Rex.

After a while of running they stopped. Both of them sat down on some boxes.

"How are you?" Ventress asked.

"Not convicted but I left." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah. Probably the best idea." She agreed.

"But it's gonna take some getting used to." Ahsoka added.

"It's better than being with people who don't trust you." Ventress stated.

"I guess. Just, I'm amazed that they were my friends one minute and the next they were jumping to conclusions trying to convict me of murder!" Ahsoka though out loud.

"Nothing like getting stabbed in the back by people you trust." Ventress said coldly.

"Well, I'll have to move on. I can't stay like this forever." Ahsoka stated.

"You should get another job. It'll distract you from your pain." Ventress said.

"What do you suggest?" Ahsoka asked.

"I became a bounty hunter and it's actually sort of fun, and it pays well." She explained.

"Do you think you can teach me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Definitely."

"Come on, let's go find a nice, easy bounty for you to start on." Ventress said.

"Sounds like fun." Ahsoka smiled. She felt better already.

* * *

So how'd ya like it. It was a little fast paced I think but tell me what you think. I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
